Math Lupin y el Diario del Pasado
by Nym-Tonks
Summary: Ambientado en el futuro. Como protagonista Math Lupin, hijo de Remus J. Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks... Math va a Hogwarts 6º curso, alla estan sus amigos, Derek, Jamie, y Wayne, y su hermana Lilien Lupin los dos metamorfogos. Entonces él descubre...
1. Introducción

Math Lupin y el Diario del pasado

Introducción

Él era Math Lupin, el típico guaperas y algo creído. Metamórfico, como su madre. No era hombre lobo, pero cada noche de luna llena tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que más de una noche le había robado el sueño.

- Math¿tienes todo preparado para irnos? – Dijo su Madre asomándose por la puerta –

- Si, un momento – Dijo él.

Ese iba a ser su 6º curso, y el 4º curso de su hermana pequeña. "Que envidia" pensó Math al recordar a su hermana… Ella también era Metamórfica, pero no tenía esos dolores de cabeza cuando era luna llena…

- ¡Lilien, Math! – Escucho que le llamaba su Padre desde abajo – Aun llegaremos tarde…

Math cogió su baúl y lo arrastró hacía afuera. Su hermana ni se había inmutado, seguía bailando como una loca en su cuarto con la música a todo volumen.

- Lilien… - Dijo Math abriendo la puerta - ¡Lilien! – cogió y apagó aquel aparato Muggle que se había comprado su hermana en una feria.

Lilien se asustó y se puso roja al ver que le habían pillado bailando.

- Tendrías que a ver recogió el cuarto – Dijo Math – Ahora no lo podrás arreglar hasta que vuelvas…

- Bueno, pues cuando vuelva lo arreglo –Dijo Lilien cogiendo su ultimo libro y metiéndolo en el baúl.

- ¡Eso es en navidad, Lil! – exclamó Math -.

-¡Va! Tanto da eso ahora, vamonos – Dijo y cogió su baúl y salió por la puerta dejando a Math en aquella "habitación" un nombre muy poco apropiado para aquel cuarto que no era habitable -.

Math suspiro… "¿Y me llaman a mi despreocupado?" pensó. Dio un último vistazo a aquel lugar… "hasta la navidad que viene…." Pensó… pero entonces vio un libro que sobresalía de debajo del colchón. "¿Así trata a los libros, ni yo ago eso" Cogió el libro y lo saco dejándolo libre de aquel lugar y haciendolo prisionero de sus manos.

Era un libro de tapas violetas, bastante grueso, pero eso no era ni una tercera parte de la "Historia de Hogwarts"… Abrió la tapa….

15_ de julio de 1996 _

_Ayer lo volví a ver…No ha comentado nada de lo que pasó aquel día… Desde la muerte de Sírius que casi no nos hemos visto, estoy preocupada. Primero por que Remus no se que siente por mi, y segundo…por que creo que me estoy volviendo una persona muy egoísta, solo pienso en él, y en el porqué desvía la cara cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, el porqué no me a enviado ni una lechuza desde aquel día, el porqué de tantas cosas de él… ¿Y Sírius? Siento remordimientos por pensar más en Remus que no en Sírius... ¿Dónde estas Sírius¿Dónde te as llevado aquella la sonrisa de la gente que te conocían como yo? Sí el estuviera vivó, me diría "Nymphadora (yo haría aquel gesto de desagrado al oír mi nombre) ten paciencia con mi amigo, a veces es tímido" Yo me hubiera reído y él también…. Lo echo de menos… A él y su forma de hacerme sonreír… Y echo de menos a Remus… _

-"¿Esto es… un… un…Diario? – Se pregunto Math - Es de mi madre, sin duda… ¿Qué hace mi hermana con esto?"

Pero cuando aun dudaba que hacer con el supuesto diario volvió a escuchar…

- ¡Math!

Y sin saber muy bien por que, guardó aquel Diario en su baúl y por fin bajó.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo – 1 - La llegada.

Apenas quedaban 5 minutos para que el tren se pusiera en marcha, los Lupin ya habían llegado a la estación (todo un logro llegar con tiempo) y se estaban despidiendo.

- Ya sabes Math – Le decía su padre- Nada de meterte en líos, y cuida bien a…

- … a Lilien, si lo se – Dijo Math que eso ya le sonaba a cinta rallada -.

- Papá ya se cuidarme solita…- Dijo con una sonrisa dulce e inocente - .

- Si ya cariño… - Dijo su padre con una sonrisa también, se giró hacía Math y dijo – Sobretodo si ves que anda con algún chico… informa

- ¡Papá! – Dijo en modo de reproche Lilien - .

- Ya lo se cariño… no cal que te vigilen – Dijo como diciendo "Si, si, tu di lo que quieras"- .

- Yo creo que es Math quien debe tener cuidado con las chicas –Dijo Nymphadora con una sonrisa burlona - .

- Si ya claro… - Dijo Math haciéndose el inocente – ¿Yo con chicas? ¿Cuándo se ha visto eso?

- El año pasado – Dijo Lilien – Por ejemplo

Math puso los ojos en blanco…

- Ya renacuaja, metete en tu vida… - Dijo Math algo agresivo –

- Eh! – Dijo Remus – Que haya paz, eh?

- Si- Dijeron los dos al unísono -

El tren pitó la última llamada para ir a Hogwarts.

- Bueno, Será mejor que valláis ya – Dijo Nymphadora -.

- Si… -.

Los Dos subieron al Gran tren y se despidieron de sus padres con la mano hasta que un muro les tapó y dejaron de hacerlo.

- Muy bien, pues… hasta luego – Dijo Lilien que había visto a unas amigas suyas y se iba con ellas - .

- Adiós… nada que ya se ha ido – Dijo él – Esta chica…

- ¿Qué chica era esa?- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él - ¿ya conociste a otra?

Math se giró para comprobar que allí estaba su mejor amiga, Jamie Scout

Ella era guapa, ni delgada ni gorda, y alta pero sin superar a Math, Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello ondulado y castaño le quedaba hasta los hombros. Era bastante atractiva.

- ¡Jamie! – Dijo Math abrazándola - ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Divertido si eres Muggle, aburrido si eres una bruja y no te dejan utilizar los poderes que tienes…

- Ya bueno, como todos – Dijo Math sonriéndole- Dios… ¿pero donde estuviste? Te a sentado bien de verdad… ahora estas más guapa aún…

- Si, si, claro- dijo Jamie – Ahora no me vengas con eso… ¿Quién era esa chica que estaba contigo?

- ¿Cómo que quien era…? Era mi Hermana – Dijo Math desconcertado -.

- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Ya se ha vuelto a cambiar el color del pelo? – Dijo ella - .

- ¡Ah! Pues si… no me acordaba que antes lo llevaba diferente – Dijo Math - .

- Y tu igual… vuelves a ser castaño – Dijo Jamie – Te quedaba más bien el rubito

Math puso una mueca de dolor y su pelo cambió de color.

- ¿Así? – Dijo él -.

- Si, mucho mejor – Dijo Jamie - ¡Muchísimo mejor! Estas guapísimo…

- Valla, así que si soy moreno no soy guapo…. – Dijo Math fingiendo un enfado -.

- No digo eso, sino que te queda muchísimo mejor el rubio- Dijo Jamie y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla del chico- Bueno, ¿Pero se puede saber que hacemos aquí parados? Vamos al compartimiento, nos esperan allí Wayne y Derek desde hace rato…

- Si, vamos – Dijo él-.

Wayne Nawast era una chica del mismo curso que Math, y eran muy amigos desde el primer curso. No era muy alta. Pelirroja y de ojos grises, guapa y atractiva. Era bastante lanzada y no se cortaba ni un pelo. Derek Dobbs era bastante tímido… de ojos verdes y cabello corto y castaño. Muy guapo, pero demasiado tímido con las chicas. Era alto y bastante delgado.

Math y Jamie entraron en el compartimiento…. ¡Menudo panorama! En un rincón estaban Wayne y otro chico, que se llamaba Rob, comiéndose la boca como unos desesperados, incluso metiéndose mano… Y en un rincón, todo marginado, leyendo el nuevo libro de transformaciones, se encontraba Derek que miraba la pareja de reojo escondiendo la cara detrás del libro.

- Hola… -Dijo Jamie –.

Wayne y Rob se apartaron, él le sonrió a Wayne y dijo:

- Nos vemos luego nena – y se marcho haciendo un gesto de saludo a Jamie y Math -.

Y entonces Wayne se empezó a reír….

- Jajajaj ¡Que caras lleváis los dos! ¿Nunca habéis visto a una pareja besarse? – Dijo como si nada -.

- ¿Pero sois pareja? – Dijo Math mientras se sentaba al igual que Jamie - .

- E… no lo se- Dijo Wayne – Después se lo preguntaré

- ¡Derek! – Dijo Math - ¿Qué pasa que ya no saludas a tu mejor amigo o que?

Derek sonrió y cerró el libro de golpe.

- Es que estaba distraído… -Dijo él como excusa-.

- Oh no… ¿Otra vez pensando en mi hermana? – Dijo en modo de burla Math – No tienes remedio chico…

- ¡Pero que dices!- Dijo Derek sonrojándose – Yo no pensaba en Lil

- ¿Lil? – Dijo Math intentándolo picar- ¿desde cuando "Lil" para ti?

Derek bufó…

- Eh, va… ¿No comencéis, eh? Que se como acaba la cosa – Dijo Jamie -.

- Va, Derek, sabes que lo decía en broma – Dijo Math sonriendo -.

Derek sonrió y los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre sus experiencias veraniegas….

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que! – Dijo Derek – Pero yo pensaba que a ti...

- SST! ¡No grites! – Dijo Math algo sonrojado- .

Los dos rieron como tontos. Jamie, que estaba hablando con Wayne, estaba pendiente también de todo lo que decían los chicos.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que me entere, Math? – Dijo Jamie -.

Derek empezó a reír… mientras que Math permanecía inmóvil y temiendo a Jamie por que pudiera descubrir de sus vacaciones.

- Nada, Jamie, tan solo… que mejor que no te deje ni a ti ni a Wayne con él a solas… vete a saber donde podéis acabar con este pervertido – Dijo Derek riendo-.

- ¿Qué paso este verano, Math? – Dijo Jamie sonriendo- ¿Cuántas cayeron a tus pies?... o a tu cama….

Math se quedo algo…sorprendido (¿Solo algo?) Revelarle a su mejor amigo todos sus "rollos" y todo eso…. tenia un paso, pero, ¿a Jamie y a Wayne? No estaba seguro de que eso fuera muy prudente…

- Bueno…. Pues…yo… -Dijo Math entrecortadamente - .

-¡Venga ya! – Dijo Wayne – Desde cuando eres tímido…

- No soy tímido… - Dijo Math -.

- Ya, pero lo que pasa es que te de vergüenza hablar de eso delante de dos chicas, ¿no? – Dijo Jamie -.

- No, no es eso – Mintió Math – Pues… digamos que han "caído" en mi cama….Bueno, no se puede considerar que fuera mi cama por que…

- ¡Bueno, pero di, cuantas! - Dijo Wayne algo desesperada -.

- Tan solo una…. – Dijo Math - ¿Qué os esperabais? ¿Eh?

Derek rió ante la situación en que e encontraba su amigo…

- ¡Va! – Dijo Jamie aunque se alegraba de que no hubiera dicho más de dos - .

- Yo no aria eso… Además, esa chica me gustaba de verdad… Yo no me voy a la cama con cualquier chica -.

- Por que no quieres – Dijo Wayne – Por que no estas nada mal, y con la de chicas que hay en todo Hogwarts… No se, al final pensaran que es verdad que te gustan los chicos.

- ¡Ala! – Dijo Derek - ¿Por qué iban a pensar eso?

- Por que nunca le a gustado ninguna chica de Hogwarts, no oficialmente… Una vez me acuerdo que todo el Hogwarts pensaba que le gustaba Jamie, pero lo negó… y eso aun avivó los rumores- Dijo Wayne -.

- Pero son rumores – Dijo Math - ¿Quién va hacer caso a los rumores?

Las dos chicas se miraron y negaron la cabeza…

- Todo el mundo hace caso a los rumores… - Dijo Jamie -.

- Pues entonces no se que pensaran también de mi… - Dijo Derek - ¿Qué también me gustan los chicos?

- No, no – Dijo Wayne – Hay un rumor que dice que te gusta Lilien Lupin… Así que….

- Ya estamos otra vez…. – Dijo Derek - .

Los demás rieron del desespero de su amigo.

- ¿Y que puedo hacer para que crean que no soy… bueno, que no me gustan los chicos? – Dijo Math - .

- ¿Desde cuando haces caso a los Rumores? – Dijo Jamie -.

- Ya… pero no se…. Si fuera homosexual, pues no me importaría ni nada decirlo públicamente, pero al no serlo me molesta que la gente piense que lo soy – Dijo Math -.

- Ya bueno… - Dijo Derek – Pues ya me dirás como vas a destruir un rumor como ese-

- Yo sé – Dijo Wayne haciendo que todos se giraran hacia ella – Tienes que "crear" un rumor contrario, es decir, coges y besas a una chica, donde haya bastante gente y el rumor se extenderá solo.

- ¿Pero tu donde has aprendido todo eso, eh? – Dijo Derek – Eres toda una experta en rumores -.

- Gracias- Dijo ella sonriendo – Entonces harás eso, ¿no?

- No – Dijo Math - ¿A quien voy a besar, eh?

- A una chica- Dijo Jamie - .

- ¿Y a que chica? – Dijo Math – Que a mi no me gusta nadie….

- ¿Y? – Dijo Wayne- Aquí a tu lado tienes a una chica…- dijo señalando con el dedo a la persona que había al lado de Math-.

Math giró la cabeza…. A, Jamie…. ¡¿Jamie!

- Esto… ¿Wayne, cuantas veces te dicho que la droga es mala, eh? – Dijo Jamie - .

- ¡Venga ya! – Dijo Wayne – Pero si os conocéis desde siempre… él es tu mejor amigo, y para ti Math, ella es tu mejor amiga, no es costará nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Dijo Math – Es como mi hermana….

- Y tú eres como mi Hermano – Dijo Jamie – Y yo te quiero ayudar…pero no creo que sea la mejor forma.

- Bueno, ya hablaremos de esto en Hogwarts, ¿eh? – Dijo Derek –

Todos asintieron…. Ya quedaba poco para llegar al castillo, apenas media hora….

Ya veían Hogsmeade cerca, y ya estaban vestidos con los uniformes, planchados y limpios.

Nadie volvió a decir nada de los Rumores en lo poco que quedaba.

El tren se paró al cabo de pocos minutos…

Subieron a los carros que les llevaban a Hogwarts, como siempre, dirigidos por una fuerza invisible, al la que muy pocos podían ver.

Y, si, al fin llegaron, aquellas grandiosas puertas abiertas parecían que les hubieran estado esperando durante aquellos meses de vacaciones.

- Adiós vacaciones- Dijo Jamie antes de poner un pie en el castillo - Hola exámenes-.

- Puff… no pensemos ya en exámenes, ¿eh? Que me estresas – Dijo Wayne - .

Entraron en el Gran comedor, que se empezaba a llenar de alumnos que entraban con cara sonriente, contentos de encontrarse con sus amigos y contentos de estar otra vez en aquel mágico castillo, que aunque fuera para estudiar, era como la casa de todos ellos.

---

Ya se había echo la selección de los de primero y ahora todos estaban acabando sus platos anteriormente llenos.

- ¿Lilien? - Dijo Math a su hermana que estaba enfrente suyo - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- E… ¿Aquí comiendo? – Dijo sarcásticamente- Al igual que tu, estaba con mis amigos.

- Ah… - Dijo Math -.

- ¡Derek!- Dijo Lilien tan entusiasmada que casi el chico se atraganta con un trozo de carne -.

- Lupin…. – Dijo Derek después de poder tragarse aquél pedazo de carne -.

-¿Lupin? – Dijo Lilien con el ceño fruncido – No seas tonto, no me llames por mi apellido.

Derek se puso rojo, mientras que Math y Jamie se reían ante tal situación (Wayne se había ido con Rob a la mesa de Ravenclaw).

- Si, Lu…lu… Lilien – Dijo Nervioso-. .

Ella sonrió…

- Oye, tú y yo hemos de quedar algún día – Dijo Lilien con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te parece? Así hablamos de cómo nos ha ido el verano…

- Si… si – Dijo Derek sin perder su color rojo –.

Lilien le dirigió una ultima sonrisa y se puso a hablar con una amiga de al lado.

- ¿Y luego me lo niega? - Le dijo Math a Jamie en la oreja - .

- Es que es muy tímido – se rió Jamie – y Tu hermana al parecer no lo es…

- No se…. No estoy seguro que mi hermana piense en… "ligar" con él – Dijo Math (esas conversaciones de oreja a oreja….)-.

-¿Y por que no? – Dijo Jamie -.

- No se…No me veo a mi hermana…

- ¿A tu hermana "que"? – Dijo Jamie

- Nada, nada… es muy pequeña, ¿no? –Dijo Math

- No, solo son dos años… bueno, y con Derek menos – Dijo Jamie- Si no me equivoco tu hermana es de principios de Enero y Derek es de finales de diciembre… Así que se llevan poco más de un año…

- Bueno, pues entonces… No se, es que sigo viendo a mi hermana…. – Dijo Math

- Pequeña, ¿no? – Dijo Jamie y Math asintió – Normal… es lo que suele ocurrir…

- Supongo…

La cena ya se había acabado, y pronto todos los alumnos se fueron a dormir…

- Buenas noches chicos – Dijo Derek a Math y los demás chicos de Gryffindor-.

- Buenas noches – Dijeron los demás chicos - .

Math se tumbo en su cama… No tenía sueño… Algo no le dejaba dormir… Como si tuviera algún asunto pendiente… Y de pronto se acordó "¡El diario!"

Cogió su baúl y empezó a buscarlo, no le costo mucho encontrarlo, por que lo había sido lo ultimo que había puesto adentro.

_16 de julio de 1996_

_Hoy fue un día muy… Diferente… Normalmente hubiera ido a dar una vuelta con Remus, con aquella excusa de "es que no hay nada que hacer" Y quizás él me hubiese vuelto a besar, como aquél día… Quizás también hubiera sentido sus manos por mi piel… Quizás me hubiera vuelto a hacer soñar…quizás entonces hubiera podido hacerme rozar el cielo y volver para quedarme entre sus brazos…con su cuerpo sin ropa… . . . _

Math dejó de leer… "¿Debo seguir leyendo?" se preguntó… Era un poco arriesgado eso de leer el diario de tu madre… Math aun no entendía que ocurría con su padre y su madre… Ella lo amaba… ¿Pero él? Y otra cosa más… ¿Qué ocurrió "Aquel" Día? Quería descubrirlo… pero temía que pudiera descubrir algo muy intimo… o algo muy malo…

Aún así él cogió el Diario de nuevo, dispuesto a continuar leyendo….


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - ¿Aquel día?

. . . _Quizás también hubiera sentido sus manos sobre mi piel… Quizás me hubiera vuelto a hacer soñar…quizás entonces hubiera podido hacerme rozar el cielo y volver para quedarme entre sus brazos…con su cuerpo sin ropa… Quizás como aquél día se hubiera olvidado de nuestra diferencia de edad, de su "problema" con la luna y de todos aquellos líos… Quizás como aquél día yo podría volver a encontrarme entre las sabanas de su cama, con él a mi lado, como aquél día en que nuestros cuerpos se encontraron, aquel día que solo importaba nosotros. Ahora todo es mucho más difícil… ¿Me quiere? O, ¿Qué significó para él lo que pasó aquél día? El caso es que hoy no paso nada de lo que yo deseaba… ni siquiera me mandó una lechuza… nada… Bueno, Ahora es tarde así que me voy a dormir ya…Desearía que mis sueños se llenaran de él._

No había duda ahora, "Aquel día" el padre y la madre de Math se habían acostado juntos… "Aquel día que solo importaba nosotros" se repitió para él mismo, Math.

No se podía imaginar que significado tenia aquello de sus diferencia de edad, problemas con la luna (bueno, eso sí…) y todos los demás problemas… ¿A caso era eso? "¿Papá al principio no quería nada con Mamá por ser un hombre lobo y esas más cosas? ¡Que tonto que era!" Se dijo…

Estaba algo cansado….así que prefirió leer el próximo día… Fue al lavabo antes de dormir. Se lavó los dientes, hizo sus necesidades, se lavo las manos y se quedo mirando en el espejo…

Sus ojos, que se mostraban ese día de color verde, lucían un brillo que parecía que hubiera estado llorando. Llevaba el cabello rubio, y lo llevaba corto y alborotado (cualquiera podría haber jurado que se había revolcado con alguien), intentó ordenárselos, pero fue inútil. Sonrió ante eso, ya llevaba el cabello como su padrino, Harry… solo que Harry lo tenía color café, y él, en ese momento, rubio, y tampoco llevaba gafas, ni aquella cicatriz tan significativa.

Volvió a su cama, pero tardó en dormirse… "¿Por qué mamá guarda este diario?" "¿Por qué lo tenía Lilien?" "Y si se lo dio Mamá para que lo leyera, como ella es una chica igual pensó que le gustaría" "¿Escribirá ella también uno?" "¿Y… si me pongo yo a escribir también?" "¿Pararé de pensar y podré dormirme? ¡¡Buenas noches cerebro!"

Cerró los ojos y intentó poner la mente en blanco…. Pero por más que lo intentó, no pegó ojo hasta altas horas de la madrugada…

- ¿EH? ¡Math! ¿Qué estás sordo o que?- Dijo Derek en la oreja de su amigo haciendo que este se despertará de golpe - .

- ¿Me e dormido? – Dijo Math levantándose - .

- No, solo cerrabas los ojos y hacías ese ruido tan parecido a los ronquidos de mi abuela – dijo Derek con sarcasmo -.

- Bueno…. ¿Cómo te as despertado hoy, eh? – Dijo Math – Y yo que pensaba que la cita con mi hermana te iba a alegrar el mes -.

- No es una cita, y además aun no esta confirmado nada, ¿eh? – Dijo Derek nervioso - .

- Jajajaj tranquilo, ya veras como mi hermana antes de que acabé el día te lo vuelve a decir – Dijo Math sonriendo -.

- Si, ya seguro... – Dijo Derek algo triste -.

- ¿eh? No bromeo – Dijo Math ahora poniéndose serió- de verdad, creo que a mi hermana le gustas…

- ¿Si? – Dijo ilusionado - .

- Bueno… en realidad no estoy muy seguro, pero es probable – Dijo Math riendo -.

- Capullo ¬¬ - Dijo Derek

- Ya, gracias…

- Bueno, cambia-te ya que aremos tarde – Dijo Derek poniéndose impaciente por que su amigo acabara ya y pudieran marcharse -.

Math comienza a desvestirse con la mirada asesina de su amigo clavada en él.

- ¡Pervertido! Mira para otro lado ¬¬ - Dijo Math imitando una voz de chica -.

Cuando por fin se vistió, los dos chicos bajaron hacia el gran comedor, a desayunar rápidamente antes de entrar en clase.

- ¡Mi pelo! – Dijo Math antes de entrar al gran comedor -.

Derek bufó… siempre hacía lo mismo, tenía que cambiarse el pelo de color cada día.

Math volvió a poner la misma mueca de dolor que el día anterior en el tren y su cabello cambio a negro-marrón (como el café) y sus ojos también marrones…

- ¿Ya? – Dijo Derek -.

- Si - Dijo sonriendo -.

Entraron en el gran comedor (Dios, ya era hora…) y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Wayne y Jamie que estaban hablando animadamente de… ¿De que hablaban? Los dos chicos no lo pudieron escuchar, por que cuando ellos llegaron allí ellas cesaron de hablar y comenzaron a reírse sonrojadas.

- Eh… ¿Buenos días? –Dijo Derek con cara de "¿Qué pasa aquí?" -.

- Buenos días guapetones – Dijo Wayne y estalló a carcajadas junto a Jamie - ¿A que hace un bonito día, eh?

-Bueno… Ya comienzan a meterse cosas de buena mañana… - Dijo Math - ¿No tenéis remedio, eh?

Eso hizo que rieran aun más

- Vale ahora en serio, me asustáis… ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? - Dijo Derek comiendo - .

- Nada… cosas de chicas, a que si, ¿Jamie? -Dijo Wayne - .

- Claro… - contestó ella -.

Math miró a Jamie a los ojos, ella le sonrió y le guiño el ojo…haciendo que el pobre chico quedara levemente aturdido…

- ¿Qué tenemos a primera hora, eh? –Dijo Derek a Math pero él seguía mirando a Jamie embobado -¿Mathew?

- ¿Si? – Dijo Math con una sonrisa a su amigo -.

- Te preguntado que qué nos toca a primera hora… - Dijo Derek - ¿Se puede saber que hacías mirando a….?

Math le tapó la boca antes de que dijera algún nombre…Miró hacía las chicas para ver si habían escuchado algo… pero por suerte volvían a hablar de algo interesante.

- Yo no miraba a nadie… ¿Eh? – Dijo Math algo agresivo -.

- Tranquilito lobito… no me muerdas – Dijo Derek en tono de burla - .

- Yo no soy un lobo ¬¬ - Dijo Math-.

- No, eres Mathew Lupin, es decir, lo mismo – Dijo Derek con una sonrisa antes que...-.

- ¡Derek! – Dijo una voz femenina detrás del chico -.

Derek y Math se giraron para ver a la chica en cuestión…. A Math le entro la risa…

- Lupin… - Dijo Derek rojo – Buenos días -.

Lilien llevaba el pelo suelto, de un color lila suave, liso y largo hasta un poco más de la espalda y sus ojos eran marrones ese día. Una combinación que hacía que todos la miraran y la creyeran algo rara…

- Si, buenos, pero llámame Lilien o Lil o como quieras, pero por mi apellido no… - Dijo Lilien sonriendo- Venia a decirte… que bueno…. No quiero ser pesada ni nada, pero… ¿Haces algo esta tarde?

Math, con una sonrisa de satisfacción se giró para dejar a su amigo con Lilien, esperando que él dijera que si…

- Pues... no lo se, Luego te digo algo… ¿ok? - Dijo Derek con una sonrisa - .

- Vale – Dijo sonriendo también ella – hasta luego

- Si

Derek con una sonrisa de tonto se volvió a girar hacía la mesa

- ¡¿Pero tu estas tonto! – Dijo Math- ¿Por qué no le as dicho que si?

- Pues…hoy es el primer día de clase, seguramente tendremos que hacer deberes… - Dijo Derek – Además, si quedamos hoy pues… no, prefiero invitarla a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Las vas invitar? – Dijo Math sin creérselo - .

- Claro – Dijo convencido- .

-¿Serás capaz? – Dijo Math que seguía sin estar convencido - .

-Que si – Dijo Derek – Tenemos que irnos ya a clase

- Si, ¿Qué nos toca? – Dijo Math -.

- Dish, Pues es lo que te estaba preguntando antes… - Alzó la cabeza y dijo - ¡Wayne! ¿Qué nos toca ahora?

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras – Dijo sin levantar la cabeza -.

- ¿Vamos? – Dijo Jamie levantándose - .

- Que remedio… - Dijo Math con cara de resignación -.

-¡Scout! – Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos dos - .

Los dos se giraron (Derek y Wayne ya se habían marchado pensando que ellos los seguían detrás) y vieron a un chico alto, pelirrojo y de ojos marrones, era de 7º curso y estaba en Ravenclaw.

- Oh… el que faltaba, Meldrew Ofwat, el "Simpático"- Dijo Math haciendo una mueca -.

- Vamos, no te rías más de él, a mi me parece simpático y además es muy guapo – Dijo Jamie sonriendo mientras venia el chico hacia ellos – Y ahora calla que viene…

- Hola, ¿Vas a clase? – Dijo él con una sonrisa – Nos toca juntos, así que pensaba que también podríamos ir juntos, así me explicas que hiciste este verano ¿Qué te parece?

Jamie sonrió, mientras que Math miraba la situación y ponía una cara de odio.

- Se esta haciendo tarde – Dijo Math – No me gustaría que el profesor Jinx me castigara el primer día…

- Si, bueno, será mejor que vallamos…- Dijo Jamie sin quitar ojo a Meldrew- .

Iban los tres hacía la clase, aunque en verdad no lo parecía, ya que Math se encontraba a tres metros atrás de Jamie y Meldrew, los cuales hablaban animadamente del verano,

- "¿No dijo Jamie que su verano había sido aburrido? Pues que le esta contando a este, ¿eh?¬¬" - pensaba Math - .

Al cabo de poco llegaron a la clase, y por surte el profesor Jinx no había aparecido aun. Por suerte de Math, Meldrew se fue "desgraciadamente" del lado de Jamie para ir con sus queridos amiguitos Ravenclaw's.

- ¿Quieres un pañuelo? ¿O mejor un cubo? – Dijo Math a Jamie cuando se sentaron en sus sitios - .

Jamie sonrió

- No se me caía la baba, si es lo que insinúas… ¿Pero si se me cayera, que? – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos - .

- Se te caía – Dijo Math serio – Y no lo niegues

- Claro que lo niego, ¡porque no es verdad!- Dijo ella subiendo el tono de voz - .

….Entra el profesor Jinx…

- Ya, claro… Se nota de lejos que te gusta – Dijo Math también comenzando a subir el tono de voz -.

-¡No es así! Además, no te as de meter en eso tú – Dijo casi gritando – Quien me guste o quien me deje de gustar a ti no te tiene que….

- ¡Silencio! – Dijo el profesor – Scout y Lupin, hagan el favor de no volver a alzar la voz de esa manera, o sino me veré obligado a extraerle puntos a casa – Se sentó en su silla – Y ahora hagan el favor de abrir todos el libro por…

Las clases transcurrieron bastante rápidas y pronto se encontraron con la tarde.

Sala común de Gryffindor

- ¡Lilien! – Dijo una voz detrás de la joven peli-lila -.

Ella se giró en el acto, y con una sonrisa dijo

- Hola Derek

- Quería decir que hoy estoy ocupado… - Dijo él algo nervioso – No podré quedar hoy…

- Tranquilo, hay muchos más días – Dijo sonriendo – La verdad es que me pusieron muchos deberes…

- Bueno… pues… - Dijo ahora poniéndose muy nervioso - ¿Qué haces el próximo día que vallamos a Hogsmeade?

Lilien se sonrojo levemente y sonrió

- Pues no tengo planes, la verdad… - Dijo ella - .

- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos juntos? – Propuso Derek intentando no temblar ni salir corriendo -.

- ¡Claro! – Dijo Lilien con una gran sonrisa - .

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con aquella sonrisa tontita.

- Bueno… debo de acabar mis deberes…- Dijo Lilien –.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? A mi me queda solo lo de pociones – Dijo Derek –

- Vale, gracias… Suerte que a mi no me pusieron de pociones hoy… sino… ¡Muerte! – Dijo Lilien y los dos rieron - .


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – The Kiss

- ¡Por fin acabo! – Dijo Math para si mismo al terminar su dura tarea de Pociones – Madre mía, este profesor… El primer día y ya nos quiere asesinar…

- ¿Con quien hablas? – Dijo Wayne detrás de él - .

-¡Wayne, no te había oído… - Dijo Él rojo (siempre da cosa que te escuchen hablar solo) - ¿Ya acabaste de hacer toda la tarea?

- Si, si… - Dijo ella- Oye, ¿Qué pasó antes con Jaime? Ella no me quiso decir por que discutían…

- Ya bueno… La verdad es que fue una discusión tonta… Ella tiene razón no debí meterme con si le gusta o no, por que en fin... ¿Qué me debe importar a mi eso, eh? Ella es mi mejor amiga y bueno, por eso, que… me comporte como un estúpido – Dijo él -.

- Ya, claro te entiendo…. ¡¿De que hablas! – Dijo ella- Dije que no sabía sobre el tema y tu vas y declaras tu perdón…. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella, eh?

Math sonrió

- Ya pero… - Dijo - ¿Para que? - .

- Ella esta enfadada… - Dijo Wayne poniendo los ojos en blanco - .

- … y ella tiene razón, lo se… - Dijo Math – Voy a decirle

- ¡Buena suerte, baquero!- Dijo Wayne casi riendo -.

- ¿Jamie? – Dijo Math al encontrarla en la sala común - .

- ¿Si? – Dijo ella levantando su vista del libro y fijando sus ojos en los de Math - .

Math sonrió como un niño y dijo:

- ¡Perdóooooooooooon!

Jamie sonrió… Math siempre hacia lo mismo y Jamie era incapaz de no perdonarlo…

- Si, si… Pero que conste que él no es tan guapo, ni tan simpático como crees…- Dijo y bajo el tono de voz para decir – Te prefiero a ti antes que a él…

Math quedo estupefacto ante esto…

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Math- .

- Nada - Disimulo Jaime - ¿Acabaste la tarea de Pociones?

- Claro ·· - Dijo él -.

- Jejejeje… ¿A que me la dejas copiar, eh? – Dijo ella poniendo carita de niña buena (La debilidad de Math) -.

- Si… ¡Que morro! – se quejo mientras le dejaba su pergamino -.

- Ay… no te enfades Lobito… Pero es que ya sabes que a mi las Pociones… - Dijo Jamie -.

- ¿Lobito? – Rió él- ¿Qué os a dado a todos por llamarme lobito, eh?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Todos te llaman así? – Dijo Jaime – Pero si tu solo eres MI lobito, no te comparto

Math sonrió, y besó su mejilla. Tras esto, Jamie empezó a copiar su tarea, mientras que Math hacia ver que leía "Tiempos de hechizos", pero en verdad solo miraba a Jamie tras el libro. Ella se daba cuenta, claro, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, él siempre la miraba así, como embobado. A ella le gustaba Math desde primer curso y esperaba impaciente el día en que él se diera cuenta de que sentía lo mismo por ella. Si es que sentía algo por ella, claro…

- Ya acabé – Dijo Jamie de pronto, su mirada ahora permanecía más oscura, más triste, sin esperanza-.

- Genial – Dijo él- ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta antes de cenar?

- Si – Dijo ella siguiendo seria-.

Recogieron sus libros, sus pergaminos y sus plumas y bajaron a bajo.

- Va, ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Math -¿Sigues enfadada?

Jamie sonrió, mientras que lo miraba a los ojos.

- No, no es eso.

- A ver pues… ¿Qué puede ser? – Dijo él

- Es igual - Dijo ella – Math

- ¿Si?

- De verdad nunca… ¿te ha gustado nadie? – Dijo ella por sorpresa de Math-.

- Pues… no estoy muy seguro, pero diría que no, ¿por que? – Dijo él-.

-Oh, nada… era para que… para… que me aconsejaras – Dijo Ella algo sonrojada -.

- ¡Aja! ¿Quién es él? – Dijo Math con una sonrisa -.

- Eh… nadie, nadie… -Dijo ella -.

- Vamos, alguien es, sino de que me querías pedir consejo, ¿eh?

- Ya, pues… es que resulta que… - Dijo Ella -.

- Entiendo, no me lo puedes decir, ¿no? – Dijo Math sonriendo- ¡Así pues lo adivinaré!

Ella sonrió

- Conociéndote como te conozco no creo que lo adivines nunca – Dijo Ella riendo -.

- ¿Estas segura? – Dijo él poniéndose serio- Y si te dijera… que se quien es

- Ya claro, no me lo creería – Dijo sacando la lengua - .

- Bueno, pero se quien es, lo conozco mejor que nadie – Dijo él – Y creedme no te hagas ilusiones, él persigue a otra…

Jamie comenzó a dudar, de si sabía realmente quien era quien le gustaba… ¿Se había dado cuenta de que era él? ¿Y le estaba diciendo que él no le interesaba ella?

- Además, mi hermana también le gusta él… y…- Dijo Math -.

- ¡Math! Espera, ¿te refieres a Derek? ¿Crees que él a mi...? ¡No! – Dijo ella – No me gusta Derek…

- Pues ahora si que no se quien….- Dijo él-.

- Me habías asustado, pensaba que habías descubierto que tu…- Dijo Jamie sin pensar mientras reía-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué yo que? – Dijo Math que no le encontraba el sentido - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada – Dijo Sonriendo - ¿No es hora ya de cenar?

Math miró al reloj que llevaba.

- Eh… si, pero no cambies de tema, ¿Qué querías decir? – Dijo Math mientras perseguía a Jamie por los pasillos -.

Ella solo reía mientras huía de Math, el cual no paraba de perseguirla por todos los rincones. Pero...

- ¡Te atrape! – Dijo Math cogiéndola por la cintura -.

Jamie, abrazó a Math, haciendo que este sonriera.

De pronto se miraron a los ojos. Él se acerco mucho a ella, haciendo que la respiración de ella se parara en seco. Los labios de él se acercaron a los de ella…casi se rozaban… y por fin… sus labios….

Math estaba en su cama, aun no podía entender lo que había pasado apenas unas horas atrás, pero solo pensaba en aquello y Jamie se había apoderado de su sueño. Nunca se había planteado si sentía algo por ella, si sentía algo más que aquel sentimiento de amistad que él creía tener hacia ella. Ahora aquello se desvanecía y por fin empezaba a entenderse él mismo. Quizás fue por el estrés de ideas que comenzaban a amontonarse en su cabeza, o quizás por que acababa de acordarse de ella, el caso es que cogió el Diario y empezó a leer:

_ 20 de julio de 1996_

_Hoy escribo por que le vi. Le vi., ¡si! A él…Remus… Solo con pensar en él el egoísmo se apodera de mí y querría solo tenerlo para mí. Hoy, Molly, me invito a la madriguera a pasar el día… Ella lo sabe, ¡estoy segura de que lo sabe! Me mandó alguna indirecta, como "Mira, Remus hoy se puso más guapo, ¿no crees?" Yo solo me reído un poco, para hacer que no le daba importancia, pero no he podido evitar mirarlo, y se que Molly se a dado cuenta. Remus me a mirado, suena muy tonto, pero hacía tiempo que no lo hacia, como si yo le diera miedo. Nuestros ojos han estado mirándose fijamente durante más de dos minutos… Luego se me ha acercado y hemos hablado un poco, me ha dicho que ya nos veremos. _ ¿Me va a enviar una lechuza? En ocasiones como esta, me siento como cuando estaba en Hogwarts, vamos, como una adolescente que espera con ansias que el chico que le gusta se fije en ella… ¿Se fija en mi él? ¡Dios, buenas noches… ¡Comienzo a cansarme hasta a mi misma! 

Math dejó de leer, estaba inquieto, lo que había leído no lo había tranquilizado para nada. Sus labios aun se sentían ardiendo, como si aquella acción pasada lo hubiera quemado. Pero era una sensación buena, le gustaba… Pero cuando pensaba en que era Jaime volvían sus nervios… "¿Qué piensa ella de mi?" Se preguntaba constantemente eso.

- "Debo verla" – Pensó – "Pero, ¿para que? ¿Que le digo?"

Ella siempre le aconsejaba en todo, ella sabría que debía hacer, pero ahora no podía consultarlo.

- Math – Dijo alguien desde la puerta - .

Él levanto la vista desde su cama. ¡Dios! Allí estaba… llevaba un pijama de verano de color azul.

-¡Jamie! – Dijo Math sobresaltado- Ho… Hola…

Jamie sonrió y se sentó al lado de él…

- Quería… quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó antes – dijo ella sonriendo- Yo… veras. Yo…

- Jamie, tu siempre habías sido para mí mi hermana – Dijo Math serio – Y esto a echo que... yo…

- Va, tranquilo… - Dijo Jamie- Podemos hacer ver que no a pasado

- Me niego a eso – Dijo Math- Es que pienso ¿Como a pasado, te sentí cerca y no pude evitar hacer eso ¿Sabes? ¡No lo pude evitar! Nunca me había pasado algo igual…

Jamie miró al suelo…

- Bueno, yo no… no te pensaba decir esto ahora pero yo…te quiero – Dijo Jamie- Si, lo se… me he aprovechado un poco de esa situación, y por eso te vine a pedir perdón, debí apartarme y…

- Jamie… No me entiendo ni a mi mismo… - Dijo Math-.

- Normal, no debí ponerte en esta situación – Dijo ella – Mira…lo mejor seria que no comentáramos nada de esto… ¿no?

Math frunció el ceño

- De momento si - dijo él

Ella sonrió, se levantó y dijo:

-Buenas noches, Math

-¡Espera!- Dijo él – Realmente, ¿Por qué viniste a verme?

Ella sonrió

- Por que sabía que le estarías dando vueltas al asunto… Y que necesitarías ayuda.- Dijo ella -.

Math sonrió, si, definitivamente ella lo conocía muy bien.

-Gracias – Dijo Math -.

Ella sonrió y se fue.

Math Quedó tumbado en su cama… Su corazón latía muy fuerte… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Eh! Ella se había declarado… Y él no le había dicho nada sobre eso...

Math quedó dormido al cabo de poco. Aquél día había sido demasiado para él. Pero algo nuevo había despertado en él… algo que ya sentía pero que había estado oculto durante más de seis años...

"Jamie…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola! ¿Q tal? Se q e tardado muchisimo en escribir.. pero… . Bueno, este es más largo q los otros.. .espero poder compensar! Muchas gracias x los reviews!de verdd! M'encantan! Muchos besos!,,,**

Capítulo 4 – Lo nuestro, un secreto.

Jamie despertó sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla. Miró al reloj, solo eran las 6 de la mañana… Bueno, podría aprovechar y hacer deberes….o no. Aquél era el segundo día de curso y ya andaba agobiada. "Él primer día….Mathew"¿Qué debía hacer? Él, como siempre, iba perdido y necesitaba orientarse. Ella siempre le ayudaba en eso… le aconsejaba, pero en esto no podría hacerlo, él solo tendría que decidir, o mejor dicho, escucharse."Y yo mientras que, ¿Esperando como una tonta?" pensaba con rabia .

Entonces recordó su pesadilla… "No era real, Jamie" se dijo… Pero era demasiado triste como para que no le afectara… En el sueño (o pesadilla, más bien) ella y Math se habían acabado odiando después de que ninguno de los dos decidiera nada. "¿Y si tiene que acabar así?"

Jamie se levantó y empezó a vestirse, ya que, por un día que podía ser puntual…

- ¡MATHEW!

- ¡Jamie!- dijo levantándose de golpe –

- Diría que no – Dijo Derek – Sigo siendo un chico, si quieres el día que sea chica te dejo que me llames Jamie, ok?

Math se levantó de su cama, ya estaba acostumbrado al mal humor matutino de su mejor amigo, así que no protesto. Se vistió como de costumbre, con el uniforme de la escuela, fue al lavabo, se lavó los dientes, hizo sus necesidades, y como siempre se cambió el pelo de color… rubio y con el flequillo azul, una mezcla rara, pero la gente ya estaba acostumbrada a verle a él así.

-Lobo del flequillo azul, espabila de una vez, que no quiero llegar tarde – volvió a insistir Derek - .

- Valla, creí que tu relación con mi hermanita iba de perlas…- Dijo él con una sonrisa, sabiendo que él odiaba ese tipo de comentarios de buena mañana - .

- Y así es – Dijo Derek para sorpresa de Math, también sonriendo – Le dije que si tenía planes para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, y como dijo que no, pues le propuse de ir juntos… y aceptó.

Math tenía la boca abierta

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Math, realmente impresionado - ¿Tu? ¿Sin temblar? ¿Sin salir corriendo?

Derek puso lo ojos en blanco y asintió con la cabeza.

- Te dije que lo haría – Dijo él -.

- Cierto, pero no te veía capaz – Dijo sinceramente Math - .

- Pues, mira – Dijo él -.

Math sonrió, por fin Derek había sido capaz de dar un pequeño paso con su hermana… Pero…

- ¿La quieres? – Preguntó Math - .

Derek miró a su amigo con cara de interrogante.

- ¿Qué si la quiero? – Dijo Derek - ¿Ahora me preguntas eso?, Sabes perfectamente que… - Se pudo rojo -. Que…

- Oh, vamos – Dijo Math riendo – Que sea su hermano no es motivo para que te de vergüenza decir esas cosas -.

Derek se puso aun más rojo.

- No es por eso idiota – Dijo él – En fin, quería decir que tu ya sabes que estoy loco por ella.

- Si – Dijo Math ahora triste- Lo se…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Derek - ¿Hay algún problema con que yo y tu hermana…?

Math rió

- No, no… No es eso… - Dijo – Solo que… Nada, es igual, paranoias mías.

- Bueno, paranoias o no es algo que me tienes que contar, creo – Dijo Derek- Pero antes vallamos a clase antes de que llegue el profesor que ya es hora y…. ¡Otra vez sin desayunar!

Los dos chicos bajaron corriendo hasta la aula de transformaciones. La profesora Mcgonagall venia justo cuando ellos llegaron. Wayne y Jamie ya estaban allí, y les lanzaron unas miradas asesinas a los dos chicos.

- Bueno, como cada año, quisiera que os sentarais en parejas mixtas, por supuesto – Dijo la profesora cuando entraban – Se pueden sentar como el curso pasado, si es que lo recuerdan, porque dudo mucho que recuerden algo del curso pasado.

La profesora Mcgonagall había sido directora desde que Dumbledore murió, y eso le había subido los humos a la cabeza, ahora parecía más estricta, y algunas veces algo paranoica, pero había situaciones en las que parecía alegre, y hacía recordar a todo el mundo a Dumbledore.

- Eh…Derek, siéntate conmigo – Dijo Wayne que ya había pillado un sitio al final de la clase, lo más lejos que podía para salvarse de las aburridas teorías de Transformaciones.-.

- Si , voy – Dijo el chico, se giró para ver a Math, se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar junto a Wayne -.

Math se sentó con Jamie , ninguno de los dos dijo nada, porque tampoco hacía falta, aquello era algo natural en ellos, pero se sentían algo incómodos antes situaciones como las de largos silencios.

- Math –Dijo Jamie a media clase- Puedes hablarme, si quieres -.

Math sonrió.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – Es que… e estado pensando – Dijo mientras apuntaba en su pergamino-.

Jamie, que estaba mirando a Math apartó la vista y se centró en su pergamino.

- Acordemos que no hablaríamos sobre el tema por el momento – Dijo ella- .

- Vamos, no seas cabezota – Dijo Math – Lo que te tengo que decir es importante, ¿Sabes?

Jamie sonrió

- Solo se que a veces, me das miedo – dijo ella -.

- ¿Te doy miedo? – Dijo Math desconcertado -.

Jamie rió

- Es igual, no me hagas caso… - Dijo ella- ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

- Pues que resulta… bueno… que – Dijo él poniéndose nervioso– Que me dado cuenta de que yo…

- Que te gusto– Acabo de decir Jamie -.

- Si- Dijo sorprendido Math y algo molesto - ¿Tan evidente es?

- Bueno… No lo sabía del todo si era cierto o no, pero tenía mis sospechas…. – Dijo ella sonriendo –A decir verdad, si que era bastante evidente…

Math se enrojeció.

- Bueno… pues entonces me lo podrías haber dicho -.

- ¡Vamos! No digas estupideces – Dijo riendo ella – "Math sabes, yo te gusto" , suena muy estúpido…

Math fue ahora el que rió.

- ¿Quieres que vallamos el próximo sábado a Hogsmeade juntos? –Dijo él de repente-.

- Si, claro que si – Dijo Jamie sonriendo -.

- Señor Lupin, Señorita Scout – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos -.

Los dos se giraron y vieron la cara de la profesora Mcgonagall que les dirigía una mirada asesina a los dos.

- ¿Serian tan amables de asistir el próximo sábado por la mañana en mi despacho? – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad -.

- Si, profesora – Dijo Math-.

- ¿Pero el próximo Sábado? ¿No es nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade del curso? –Dijo Jamie -.

- Así es – Dijo la profesora – Realmente es una lastima que no puedan asistir, ¿No creen?

Jamie se volvió hacía su pupitre. Que amarga que estaba la Profesora Mcgonagall...

Toda la clase miraba a Jamie y Math, pero nadie sabia por que los habían castigado.

La clase transcurrió silenciosamente hasta el final.

Más tarde, después de hacer una aburrida hora Historia de la Magia y dos de Encantamientos, todos fueron a comer al gran comedor.

- ¿Se puede saber que fue lo que hizo que os castigara la profesora? –Dijo Derek -.

- Eh… pues…. – Dijo Jamie – Estábamos hablando…

-Quizás demasiado fuerte…– Dijo Math sin inmutarse -.

- Si, Pues ahora ya no podremos ir a aquella tienda nueva de Quidditch – Dijo Derek -.

- ¿No quedabas con mi hermanita el sábado? – Dijo Math -.

-UPS, es verdad… Bueno, hubiéramos podido ir los tres – Dijo Derek - .

- Si, claro… ¡Tu estas tonto o que! ¿A quien se le ocurriría llevar a una chica en una cita a una tienda de Quidditch con su hermano mayor? – Dijo Math -.

- Claro, la tendrías que llevar a un hotel – Dijo Jamie sarcásticamente con una sonrisa - .

Math se la quedo mirando… Esto….¿ese comentario sarcástico iba para su hermana o en referencia a ella?

- Ni se te ocurra llevar a mi hermana a un sitio de esos – Dijo Math amenazadoramente-.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco…

-Claro que no, Math… - Dijo él-.

- ¡Eso solo se te ocurre a ti!- Dijo Wayne riendo -.

- Mas vale que no – Dijo Jamie secamente.-.

Math la miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- El caso es que el sábado nos lo pasaremos castigado – Dijo Jamie cambiando de tema-.

- Bueno, tenéis suerte que al menos lo cumpliréis juntos- Dijo Wayne -.

- Si… - Dijo Math -.

- Y ya iremos la próxima semana a la tienda esa – Dijo Derek - .

-Bueno… ya veremos… - Dijo Math mientras se concentraba en su plato de sopa de calabaza-.

Derek frunció el ceño y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar Jamie dijo;

-Ah, se me olvido decirte que… el trabajo de…. Pociones… - Dijo Jamie a Math -.

Math la miró…. "¿El trabajo de pociones, ¿el que tenemos para dentro de tres semanas?"

- Mmm…¿Qué le pasa al trabajo? – Dijo Wayne – Es para dentro de tres semanas y aún hay mucho tiempo…

Jamie sonrió nerviosa.

- Ya… pero veras… necesito que este acabado ya, o al menos comenzarlo… Porque luego comenzaran los entrenamientos de Quidditch, habrán más trabajos y…

- Bueno… Ahora después de comer vamos… - Dijo Math, puesto que no tenían clase por la tarde ese día -.

Math no entendía por que había saltado ahora con esas del trabajo… A veces lo hacía y eso pero… No es que fuera el tipo de chica que se pasa el día en la biblioteca… Entonces…,¿Iba con segundas eso de la biblioteca? Math sonrió mientras que empezaba a imaginar…. Una tarde perfecta ( Si, si …)

- Pervertido… - susurro Wayne, que estaba a su lado -.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Math sin entender nada -.

- Eh, por que se lo que piensas… - Dijo Wayne – Mira que imaginar eso con Jamie ¬¬

Math se quedo mirando a Wayne

- No se a que te refieres – Mintió Math y siguió comiendo nervioso bajo la atenta mirada de Wayne -.

Math empezó a pensar que quizás Wayne podía leer la mente a los demás y saber en que piensan, por que no era la primera vez que ella sabía en que pensaba… O eso o quizás lo tendría escrito en la frente…

La comida por fin terminó y Jamie, que esperaba ya hacía un buen rato a Math, cogió a este y los dos fueron hacía biblioteca.

- ¿Vamos a ir a la biblioteca? – Preguntó Math -.

Jamie rió

- Primero vamos a la habitación de las chicas - Dijo Jamie -.

Math quedo algo aturdido y pensó que debía lavarse más bien la orejas la próxima vez… ¿O es que iba en serio?

Llegaron a la sala común, y Math siguió a Jamie hasta su habitación .

- Esto va a ser algo largo así que mejor que te sientes – Dijo Jamie -.

Math poniéndose nervioso se sentó en la cama.

- Esto…. – Dijo Math- ¿Jamie?

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ella mientras seguía buscando dios sabe que en un baúl- ¡Aquí esta!

- Jamie no se si… - empezó a decir Math pero fue cortado por Jamie que dijo ; -.

- Espera voy al lavabo un segundo… ¡no te vayas eh! -.

Math se quedó sentado en la cama… Bastante nervioso y empezó a sentir que la corbata le ahogaba fuertemente… Comenzó a deshacerse el nudo.

Jamie salió del lavabo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo ella -.

Math la miró a los ojos….. ¡¿Qué que le pasaba…?! Nunca había pensado que Jamie fuera tan directa en estas cosas… y eso que decía que de momento no quería hablar sobre el tema….

- Bu…bueno… es que… No es que sea la primera vez que hago algo así…. Pero normalmente me lo tomo con más calma… - Dijo Math nervioso -.

- No digas tonterías, cuanto antes se haga mejor – Dijo ella -.

Math pensó que bueno, quizás tenía razón… y puesto que era ella que quería hacerlo...

- Esta bien - Dijo Math - ¿Pero quieres comenzar ya?

- Claro- Dijo Jamie con una sonrisa y sentándose a su lado - Primero de todo creo que tendríamos que poner un buen titulo, no se algo que no suene a titulo de libro, que se vea que es invención nuestra y luego había pensado en poner como ejemplo aquella poción que salió el otro día en el profeta… Aquella de la mujer con barba…. ¿Recuerdas el nombre?

Math empezó a reír de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Jamie algo molesta - ¿No es buena idea…?

- Si, si… lo es, solo que… -Dijo aún riendo – Pensé que no íbamos a hacer el trabajo - .

Jamie frunció el ceño

-¿Pues entonces que es lo creías que íbamos a hacer? –Dijo Jamie sin entender nada mientras miraba a Math reírse como un loco – Vale, creo que ya entiendo…

Math paró de reír…

- No me malinterpretes, yo solo …. – Dijo Él-.

- Tranquilo, da igual – Dijo Jamie y añadió con una sonrisa – Pero ya te aviso de antemano de que yo nunca soy tan directa -.

- Ya imagine que no – Dijo Math - .

- Si, si… pero bien que habrías aceptado, eh? – Dijo ella riendo - .

Math se puso serio de golpe

- Por supuesto – Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos -.

Jamie desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Y recordó como en el viaje en e tren él había dicho que aquellas cosas solo las hacía con las que le gustaban de veras…

- Puedes estar tranquila, no te voy a tocar ni un pelo – dijo sonriendo - .

Jamie lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No me da miedo lo que puedas hacer – Dijo ella con una cornisa en los labios -.

Math se acercó a ella de manera que sus bocas quedaron a menos de 3 centímetros y dijo:

- ¿Estas segura que no tienes miedo a lo que pueda hacerte?

Jamie se puso demasiado nerviosa y sin querer se le cayeron de entre sus manos el libro que sujetaba.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo Jamie mientras se agachaba para coger el dichoso libro- Soy una torpe…

- Un poco la verdad… - Dijo Math el cual tenía en su boca una sonrisa – y te pones muy nerviosa enseguida…

Jamie sonrió

- Eso no es cierto – Dijo ella-.

- Lo es… - Dijo él y la cogió de repente por la cintura.. – Al final no podremos ir este sábado a Hogsmeade…

- Ya… - Dijo ella- Siempre podemos ir al siguiente… -.

-Si – Dijo él – Y tranquila, no pienso llevarte a ningún hotel – dijo riendo -.

Jamie sonrió

- ¿Me llevarás a la tienda de Quidditch? – Dijo Jamie -.

Mathew rió y la soltó para poder tumbarse en la cama de ella. Ella lo imitó y se puso a su lado pero no lo suficiente cerca como quería Math..

- Derek no sabe lo que siento por ti – Dijo de repente – Ni Wayne… Ni nadie más…

- Ya- Dijo Jamie -.

- Si nos encontraran ahora así, creo que empezarían a sospechar – Dijo Math riendo -.

-Si, es lo más posible… - Dijo ella - .

- Pero, aún así… me da absolutamente igual… - Dijo Math –Merece la pena…

- ¡Pero si tan solo estas a mi lado! – Dijo Jamie riendo – No creo que les venga de nuevo vernos hacer un trabajo en mi cama, o hablando.

- Mmm, si también tienes razón – Dijo Math – Pero eso es por que aún no as escuchado algo que te tengo que decir.

- Pues dime – Dijo Jamie sonriendo -.

-¿Puedo besarte? – Dijo él de pronto y algo serio - .

Jamie asintió con la cabeza y se acercó más a él de manera podían respirar el aire del otro.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta.

- ¿Hola? – Dijo una chica -.

Math y Jamie se separaron rápidamente, tanto que Math se callo al suelo rodando de la cama.

- Ah, Jamie eres tu – Dijo la chica – Solo vine a recoger un libro - dijo – Pensé que quizás estaba Wayne con algún chico y me dio miedo molestar…

- jejeje no pasa nada … U - Dijo Jamie – solo estamos Math y yo

- Ah, hola Math… - Dijo la chica - ¿Qué haces en el suelo? - .

- Las pociones, que son muy duras … - Dijo él -.

- Ah…- Dijo la chica – Bueno, ya tengo lo que quería así que me voy ya…

- ¡Adiós! - dijeron Jamie y Math al unísono-.

- Bye

La chica cerro la puerta y el silencio lleno la habitación

Jamie fue hacía donde estaba Math, que seguía en el suelo, y le ofreció la mano para poder levantarse… Este la cogió y se levantó, izo fuerza de manera que los dos cayeron en la cama .

- Definitivamente tu cama me tiene manía – Dijo Math – Bueno… veo que hoy no podré besarte, ¿eh? Ya van dos veces que lo intento.

Jamie sonrió

- Mmm… Pues no será mi culpa, eh? – Dijo Ella -.

- Ya… -dijo él – Bueno pues hagamos el trabajo, ya que no me dejas besarte.

Jamie lo miró a los ojos

- ¿Qué yo no te dejo? – Dijo ella-.

- Si, eso – Dijo Math sonriendo -.

- El otro día me besaste – Dijo ella sonrojándose un poco -.

- Si – dijo sonriendo aún más- te as puesto rojaaaaaa - dijo Math como si cantara -.

- ¡No es cierto! – Dijo ella –

- Si lo es – Dijo Math – Mira ven,..- Dijo y se la llevó de la mano al lavabo -.

Allí cogió y la puso delante del espejo, mientras que él la tenía cogida por detrás.

- Ves, estas sonrojada – Dijo él - .

- Tan solo un poco, y debe ser por el calor… - Dijo ella - .

Él comenzó a besarle el cuello y le dijo bromeando :

- ¿Tienes calooooor?

- ¡Mathew! – Dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa-. Anda vamos a hacer el trabajo de una vez

- Mmm… es que ahora mismo no me apetece… - Dijo él poniendo cara de niño bueno – A decir verdad estoy muy cansado… creo que necesitaría dormir un poco…

Jamie lo miró y sonrió.

- ¿Tendremos que volver mañana a quedar para hacer el trabajo, no? – Dijo Jamie -.

- Si… me gusta trabajar contigo – dijo Math volviéndola a coger por la cintura -.

- Math… no es que me moleste, más bien al contrario… pero parece que estemos juntos… ¿podríamos aclarar que somos? – Dijo Jamie mientras iban de la mano de nuevo a la cama de ella -.

Math sonrió… era una buena pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que son?

- Mmm… a ver…. Somos más que amigos eso sin duda…. Pero aún no te he dicho si quieres que salgamos juntos y esas cosas…. – Dijo Math pensando -.

- ¿Tu quieres que nosotros…? – Dijo Jamie -.

- ¿Qué salgamos juntos?... – Dijo Math sonriendo -. Si pero….. Mira aremos una cosa….

- A ver, di – Dijo ella -.

- Nos tomaremos dos semanas de prueba… será como si saliésemos juntos, pero será algo como nuestro secreto… quiero decir…. No se, imagina que no salen muy bien esas dos semanas y decidimos que mejor lo dejamos estar… Pues así no tenemos que dar explicaciones a nadie y tal, no se será un poco más liberal… - Dijo Math -.

- Mmm… me gusta la idea – Dijo ella – Pero si…¿y si me enamoro de ti y tu decides que no a valido la pena?

- También puede ocurrir al revés… Pero son riesgos que hay que correr – Dijo Math -…¿Qué me dices?

- Que me parece bien… - Dijo Jamie sonriendo – Las dos semanas cuenta a partir de ahora… ¿no?

- Exactamente si, el Martes dentro de dos semanas a las….. 18:03 - Dijo él -.

Los dos habían estado sentados en la cama, se habían puesto recoger todos los papeles que no habían utilizado y ahora volvían a estar sentado otra vez .

- Bueno… si me disculpas voy a dormirme un rato… – Dijo Math dando un gran bostezo-.

Jamie sonrió…

- Siempre te cuesta acostumbrarte al horario de las clases… - Dijo ella – O eso, o es que siempre estas muy vago -.

Él sonrió

- En realidad es un poco de todo- Dijo él – Soy un Cóctel

Los dos rieron y después de acabar de recoger todo se despidieron. Math fue hacía su cuarto y se tumbo en su cama.

Estaba contento… el día no había ido tan mal como había pensado. Aunque no hubiera besado a Jamie podía decirse que lo suyo iba bastante bien.

De pronto, al tumbarse sobre su cama, noto como había algo que sobresalía entre el colchón. Lo cogió.

- El diario… - Dijo sorprendido-.

Había estado tan liado en sus pensamientos con Jamie que no se había acordado para nada de el diario de su madre.

Entonces se empezó a sentir culpable…. ¿Hacía bien de leer aquel diario? Quizás no tendría… Math empezó a pensar como seria si en el futuro, su hijo o hija leía su diario.

Además, estaba un poco asustado… El pasado de sus padres… ¿Podía ocultar algo?

"Bah! Solo son paranoias, Mathew" dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza "¿Si Lilien lo pudo leer, por que no tú?"

Y sin pensarlo más, abrió el pesado libro y comenzó a leer…

2 de agosto de 1996;

A pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que escribí. No lo he hecho hasta ahora por que tampoco tenia nada especial que contar. Los días pasaban y todo estaba igual entre nosotros. No me sentía con fuerzas para hacer nada. Pero, ayer… volvió a pasar.

Estoy cansada de que esto pase… Porque yo necesito estar con él, pero siempre, y yo se que él también quiere. Lo se, y cuando esta débil es cuando pasa esto. Cuando no puede más, cuando se arrepiente de decirme que no. Aunque esos momentos felices pasan muy rápido, y sin decirme nada, él se va de mi lado justo cuando el sol sale. Y si yo comento algo, él baja la vista al suelo, huye de mi. Creo que es bastante absurdo a veces, intento entenderlo pero es imposible… ¿No puede entender que lo nuestro no es nada prohibido? La diferencia de edad, es lo de menos. La luna… ¿Qué más da la luna? Si el corazón es fuerte para sentir lo que siente… nada importa. Ni el dinero.¡Nada!

Le necesito mucho, diario, estar sin él es como… como.. no tener nada, estar bacía por dentro, como si el corazón lo tuviera él… Como si mi cuerpo se moviera por puro instinto, sin pensar, sin reaccionar a nada… Tan solo a él. Tan solo lo quiero a él.

Hasta mañana… 

Math sonrió, quizás entristecido ahora, o quizás conmovido por los sentimientos de su madre hacia su padre. Pensó que el amor es muy raro, y que su padre lo era aún más. Pues él le hacia más daño si la rechazaba. ¿No? Al menos es lo que pensó Math.

Su estomago estaba vacío, pero aún así decidió quedarse a dormir y no bajar. El diario le había recordado a una vieja canción, de aquellas que le cantaba Mamá, aunque normalmente eran movida (tenia el costumbre de cantarle las canciones de Weird Sisters)pero a veces, cantaba alguna…i con su voz lo conseguía tranquilizar. Si, algo muy… "infantil" tal vez… pero a veces el calor de aquellas canciones… era lo que el necesitaba, y ahora… ese diario era como si su madre cantara, le transmitía los sentimientos…. Era como… mágico.

Entonces, antes de acabar dormido del todo, decidió que al día siguiente le escribiría una lechuza, y quizás le explicaría lo de Jamie y él. Quien sabe.


End file.
